


My Funny Valentine

by A Passing Housewife (flourchildwrites)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Office Romance, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flourchildwrites/pseuds/A%20Passing%20Housewife
Summary: Riza Hawkeye planned to spend Valentine’s Day with her usual companion:  Denial.  A loving family, a host of close-knit friends and a loyal lover – those were things reserved for people with clean hands, not a killer like the Hawk’s Eye.“Any plans tonight?”  Jean Havoc asked with a smirk.“No,” the First Lieutenant responded flatly.  “To me, it’s just Wednesday.”





	My Funny Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I got in the mood to write something RoyAi for Valentine's Day focusing on Riza and the different relationships she has throughout the series. So here's an unedited one shot that turned out surprisingly okay in my opinion. Forgive the lack of editing. I know there's a better fan fic in the mess somewhere, but I (very thankfully) have a valentine of my own to attend to.
> 
> See You Space Cowboy!

Riza Hawkeye planned to spend Valentine’s Day with her usual companion: Denial.

February 14 was just an ordinary day. Candy, flowers, gifts-what did any of that matter? The alarm was still shrill and her military uniform rubbed her neck the wrong way, as it always did. Hayate whined and pranced near the front door, politely demanding his morning walk. Riza happily obliged.

Since returning from Ishval, Hawkeye hadn’t allowed herself much intimacy. She shied away from lasting relationships like others avoided the flu. Simply put, she couldn’t afford the hassle. But Hayate had been a happy accident, one Riza appreciated more with each passing day.

She vividly remembered the first time she’d seen her little guy, beady black eyes surrounded by a mess of dusty black and white fur. Fuery and Falman couldn’t take him. Their living situation wouldn’t allow it – as if bringing a skittish stray to live in a men’s military dormitory was a good idea to begin with. Breda had “allergies.” Riza gave him credit; it was one of the better excuses to cover up an unrelenting fear of all things that went bark in the night.

That left Havoc, who was indisputably unfit to care for so much as a houseplant, let alone a living breathing animal. And, last but not least, Colonel Mustang, the fearless leader and tireless paperwork procrastinator. One off-color joke was all it took to nix his name from the list.

Besides, if Riza was being honest, it was love at first sight for her, and Hayate repaid her kindness with the kind of love and fervent loyalty that only a dog could give. Sure, they’d had their bumps in the road. More than one rug had not survived their first month together. Several of her boots bore telling bite marks, but it was all water under the bridge. Carpeting was overrated and she didn’t need more than three pairs of shoes.

And with a little encouragement, Hayate’s personality had blossomed. Confident, obedient, loyal and housebroken – Hayate was simply the best guy around.  
  
Yet, Riza ruefully reminded herself, it wasn’t as if Hayate would ever be able to buy her dinner or send her flowers. Pets couldn’t make her heart skip a beat or cause her breath to hitch in her throat. Pets didn’t flash cocky grins at her when no one else was looking or give her penetrating looks that conveyed more than words could. No one did that except Roy Mustang, the one person she wanted but couldn’t have.

And so, Riza instructed Hayate to behave and took to the chilled streets of Central. She missed East City and the small life she’d built there. But even then, the Colonel’s dream, their dream was too important. Rebecca promised to visit; however, not every female officer shared Riza’s nonexistence social life.

In many ways, outside the machinations of Roy Mustang, Rebecca had been Riza’s only link to the community she tirelessly served. Art galleries, sappy rom coms and wine tastings alike, the Second Lieutenant drug her friend to them all. While Hawkeye often reminded Rebecca that she was only going to keep her friend company, Riza enjoyed the small slice of normalcy more than she had any right to.

A loving family, a host of close-knit friends and a loyal lover – those were things reserved for people with clean hands, not a killer like the Hawk’s Eye.

Thankfully, Valentine’s Day was not outwardly observed by Central Command. As their mid-week memo had warned a day earlier, flower deliveries were turned away at the door, and the anti-fraternization policy was circulated for good measure. Riza didn’t need another copy; she knew the words all too well. Nevertheless, the First Lieutenant was grateful for the respite from the relentless sea of red and pink that adorned every shop and restaurant in Central City. By the time lunch rolled around, Riza even forgot about the significance of February 14.

“Any plans tonight?” Havoc asked with a smirk as he prepared to leave, a jacket thrown over his left shoulder. Everyone in their section knew he had a new lady in his life.

“No,” Riza responded flatly. “To me, it’s just Wednesday.”

The usual suspects departed, save for the Colonel and his Lieutenant. They lingered, exchanging innocent office banter and remarking on the on the progress they'd managed to make. At last, Riza switched her desk light off, and her superior followed suit. As she turned to leave, Hawkeye felt a familiar presence behind her, helping her with her winter coat.

Quickly, Roy Mustang pressed a gentle, almost chaste kiss to the back of her neck. Riza flushed. Ever the daredevil, the flame alchemist clasped his dear subordinate's hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Happy Wednesday,” Roy whispered into her ear. Despite herself, Riza smiled into the darkness.


End file.
